The testing of gases, volatile organic compounds (VOCs), and other airborne substances can be performed for a variety of reasons. One example is personalized health monitoring through breath analysis. Another example is pollution screening and/or monitoring. Yet other examples include environmental screening and/or monitoring, industrial process monitoring, and the like. A variety of sensors can be used to perform such testing to various degrees. Such sensors may vary in size, design, materials, and operation.